User talk:Leon Davis
Archive Hope you don't mind, but I took care of it. Next time you want to archive your talk page, create a page named "User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 2" where you will put the content of your talk page, and it will be automatically added to the archive box. 16:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) McLovin Thanks man, BTW nice car on the picture (Talk) 18:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't add a picture of my car either, not even on the facebook, it's like a modern picador or a small pickup truck version of the Premier, it's called "Montana", it's not a really good car, but it's all I got currently LoL (Talk) 00:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) It is my first car, I got it last year when I got my driver's license, it's not so good because it is a used auto, my grandfather gave it to me but it was already 140,000 km mileage, the car was very damaged at the time, we fixed the car and installed a racing wheel, racing pedals and a red fuzzy die hanging on the windshield (this was because the Peyote and the Bickle '76) And BTW, why do you (and many people as well) hate the Pacer so much? I have never driven one (Talk) 01:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wooooooow you have been here in Rio?? Did you like the place? It's very beautiful, isn't it? Yup the Ranger is a very durable car, in Brazil, they say that it's one of the most reliable cars ever made, I know a guy that has a Ranger for 15 years and the only things he has ever changed was oil, filter, timing belt, tires and brakes (Talk) 12:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not a real fan of snowy time but I always wanted to see some snow and ride a snowmobile, maybe some day I visit Canada or other snowy country, in Brazil the coldest place is Rio Grande do Sul, I have been there this year to visit my ex girlfriend, it's cold but not snowy, I love beach areas and natural places, I dislike industrial places too, but I wanted to visit Los Angeles in order to see what it feels to be in a real GTA place, however, I prefer Miami (Talk) 15:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Miami is my dream, I will certainly visit there, now matter if I travel by airlines, by car, by motorcycle, by bicycle, by bus or by boat, I just want to visit that place, which we should call Vice City (Talk) 13:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Stallion There is a misunderstanding about that, actually AndreEagle added GTA V to the list of the games where the Stallion does not appear. Mitch just fixed the error. 15:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Features That's awesome, i'll check it out (Talk) 12:27, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I was just hanging out here then I saw that you were born on november 11, so, Happy B-day! (Talk) 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice, happy B-Day Leo !! 18:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, happy birthday. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! DocVinewood (talk) 19:57, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Leo, sorry it's a bit late. Have/hope you had a good one. SJWalker (talk) 23:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) XLVI! Smurfynz (talk) 23:25, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Bday! Hey Leon Davis. I just wanted to wish you a happy bday! Cheers and enjoy it man! ( ) 03:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Enhanced info Thanks, I just wish I could get more game-time on his PS4. He's moved it out into his room now so I can't get sneaky plays in while he's sleeping in till mid-day. (Ah, the easy life of the unemployed - sometimes I know exactly how Michael feels about Jimmy :) ) 1st person mode is fantastic, although there are a few times in scripted missions where it takes you out of 1st person and breaks the immersion (e.g. Reposession, as soon as Michael pops up on the back seat you are forced into 3rd person until you crash into Simeon's dealership). I've set up 2 profiles, one transferred from PS3 and one completely new one so I can differentiate between returning player exclusives and normal Enhanced exclusives. The peyote plant "play as animal" business doesn't appeal to me, I'm not a fan of Saints Row and that sort of OTT nonsense, but will do it for the collectible achievements. Smurfynz (talk) 04:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) (45 yesterday) I work full time (from home most of the time), but lots of after hours work means I can get some "me time" during the day (e.g. when I'm scheduled to work 9pm - 3am every 2nd weeknight). For the first couple of days, he left it hooked up to the living room TV so I could play on it until he came in to take over. Now I'm mostly watching him. All the stock car race info came from him. Only 2 more months until PC release... Smurfynz (talk) 23:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Fatherhood Thanks for that advice, I know it's way too early for me to be a father, but i'm sure i'll be a father in the future, now matter how annoying kids will be (as long as they don't become a fat, pot-smoker, lazy, jobless Call of Duty addicted kid) (Talk) 01:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Your not old. You might feel like your old because your 45, but the important thing is your never too old for GTA, But you should be getting a Job at this age, like me, I work in a hospital (ICU) ArtificalPro (talk) 14:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro - P.S. Happy Birthday! Interiors I'm grabbing images for all models whenever I get a turn on the pS4. Feel free to populate out the ones I have images for, but leave the shared ones that I haven't uploaded specific image for that model. I've got about 60 to go. Smurfynz (talk) 23:10, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Updating all extrior images to the enhanced HD versions is pretty low on my list of things to do but if I get extended game time I might be able to grab some. p.s. Do you care how old Michael is? Please vote (if you haven't already). Smurfynz (talk) 00:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Image I don't take photos if the guy who uploaded them does not even name then properly. 17:14, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Real cars Well, I see that you don't like the Dubsta, but I bet you find the Mercedes G500 a cool car in real life hehehe, but anyway, which GTA cars you have driven in real life? I mean, their real life counterpart. (talk) 02:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh hahaha I understand, you actually had some experience with a box-like car, so I guess you don't like the Land Rover Defender so much, it's just like me when talking about luxury sedans, they don't attract me in any way, except the Oracle 2 In real life I have driven a Rebel (Hilux crew cab), which is not so fast and quick, but it's as nimble as the in-game truck, I have driven a Bison (Ram 2500), it's much more powerful in real life, a Mesa, which is very fun to drive, a beater Surfer, which is very undesirable, but fun and easy to drive and last but not least, a GTA IV Sentinel, well, I bet you know how good is to drive a BMW (talk) 18:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, my granfather owns a 118i, it's not so common here in rio, but it's a great car, BTW I know how it feels to be in a car when it crashes, my cousin owns a Corsa (steriotypical brazilian car) and I was with him when a fuckin' tow truck rams my cousin's car, the car even rolled over, luckly, me and my cousin didn't get hurt on that day, he's still paying to fix the car however, as this car didn't have insurance (talk) 21:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Now the GTA universe comes true LoL xD (talk) 13:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: So I'm guessing since you said that they are shaped like boxes that you don't like a Scion XB or Nissan Cube in real life. ( ) 02:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Regardless of whether they appear in-game or not does not stop them from being characters. That's why an Unseen Characters category exists. Officer Ronson is advertised and never shows in-game either, but he has a page right? He's still a character, which is why I undid your edits. Don't put a page for deletion because the character never showed in-game. ( ) 17:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Asking a bureaucrat is not the best idea, it's up to the community to discuss it before a bureaucrat actually decides to delete them. Open a forum thread at the Forum (Lounge category). 17:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's OK, it was not to hide something (such as a report, etc.). It was to prevent deletions that some community members might disagree with (though now you changed it). 17:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Danger of reading interview before watching trailer Went in with preconcieved view and only saw what I wanted to see the 1st couple of times. Thens was discussing it with the boy and double checked and was about to do a mea culpa just as you posted. smurfy (coms) 06:35, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Answers I though you had been included in the conversations the previous time promotion has been discussed, must have just been Rain and Smash. I have my reasons for not wanting to apply for patroller rights, I may reconsider in the new year after getting the PC version. As far as new vehicle images go, it's on my worklist and I've been taking some but most end up looking more poorly lit than they appeared when I took them. With the limited access time I'm getting, it's hard to get the time to wait for decent lighting. I've got about 40 vehicle images saved that need cataloging and uploading along with probably another 50 of other random subjects. smurfy (coms) 07:20, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi Leo, I've decided to request for patroller rights. Could you leave a vote here? Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 14:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for everything! DocVinewood (talk) 19:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Inactive Yup, I knew that, but going to fully inactive status wasn't my idea. For each day there is always an edit that needs to be undone unfortunately. If someones upload an image with no license, I'll be here to notify him, and etc. And BTW, inactive Patrollers do not lose their rights, see here. And soon I won't be the newest Patroller anymore. Cheers. 16:54, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the vote/congrats/follow-up with Tom. As I mentioned to Mikey, I was hoping my spam to every member of staff would get some back from absentee status but Dan (Messi) closed it so quickly. I've been noticing the issues with Rain too. His attitude took a sharp turn last month (negative blog posts, much less patience towards good-intentioned but not-so-competent editors like Monkeypolice and Andre) and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. I haven't stepped in yet as I missed quite a bit of it while on holiday and haven't had time to read all of the history. smurfy (coms) 05:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion/Rain's resign Hey Leo, Rain just asked to be resigned after Smashbro called him for behavior, well, we know that this is a long story, but yeah, that was intense... Well, I want to send a patroller request again, but you said that it would be too quick to send patroller requests right now, as Doc and Smurfy were just promoted, so I guess i'll have to wait a few more days or weeks to send a request again? If so, it's okay, I can wait to do this. (talk) 12:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I sent another request anyway, vote there :) (talk) 15:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : I like to hear the truth... But okay, I know that Rain's situation was a mess, I still feel that was bad for me, but unfortunately we can't go back in time, yet, we should think about our attitudes before doing anything, I don't want a badge or more authority, I want to be a patroller because they have the rollback toll, I had some terrible problems due to the lack of the rollback toll, and I can keep vandals out of the wiki, I am the admin of the Scarface wiki, that wiki has no vandals, about the grammar, as I said, I don't have a perfect grammar because i'm a brazilian, so, it's hard to speak two languages, portuguese is also a very difficult language, so it's reasonable... But okay, that won't make you and Sean less nice anyway, if I have any problem, you can always tell me, believe it, it's better when I know. (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: The quote from my personal page comes to that idea, I think a three months trial is a very good idea, if I keep the good work, then I will carry on, but if I start being a bad patroller, then you or Smurfy just tell me. You know, in Brazil, when we start to work, we have three months to prove we are good, if we are, we stay working on that business as long as we desire and so it should be in the wikia too, the only way we know whether a user is worthy for being a patroller is giving them patroller rights, you remember how Rain used to be friendly with everyone, don't you? But yeah, I promise i'll try my best to avoid this kind of discussion I had with Rain... (talk) 17:39, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :: All okay Leo, thanks for all the advices, I promise i'll try my best. (talk) 18:02, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Patrollers I've asked Ilan to sort your image out, the ones added to the page aren't sized correctly and that's usually his thing. Tom Talk 19:21, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Probation Yeah sure, I'll do it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RedNeckGuy No point warning, it's just a cross-wiki vandal - see his 1st account. Just needs to be blocked and ignored. smurfy (coms) 22:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Changing Hey Leo, remember when we was talking about Canada and Los Angeles? So, I became interested in moving to either Canada or USA, i'm giving up on Brazil, situation here is tragic and is being roughly the same as Cuba and Mexico, i'm thinking about moving to Seattle, have you been there yet? They told me it's a very nice and calm place comparing to other american cities. (talk) 12:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism We've got some vandals here. SJWalker (talk) 15:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: RfP and Patroller Probation I've voted, and I've promoted Andre. Tom Talk 19:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Surano interior Yeah, funnily enogh, that was the image that got me started capturing all the interiors, because it had been uploaded as the Rapid GT and I knew it wasn't. Haven't been on the PS4 all week so will hopefully get a turn this weekend (although he's just got NBA2k15 so my opportunities are even more limited now). smurfy (coms) 23:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Saw all the images and have been waiting for him to try and publish. smurfy (coms) 05:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Why is my page being censored? It isn't spam, it's real. Message me and I can explain everything. KingNightmare (talk) 05:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Probation No problem Leo, i'll do what I have to do, now I'll finish what I begun (which is adding the infobox safehouse to all the safehouses). Sean said that he will be happy if I prove him wrong, well, i'm glad he said that, my probation ends on april 15, interestingly, it's just three days before my birthday. (talk) 12:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Future You know what? I will. The first reason being the obvious one that Ilan stepped down and the second one being that there needs to always be an odd number of bureaucrats to keep the wiki running smoothly. Also, I'd just love the opportunity and to have the honour of being a bureaucrat on this fine example of a wiki. I'll go make a request now! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Leo, since Ilan's departure will free up an admin role, I hope you apply. Apart from being the best "qualified", we really need someone outside the Europe timezones with admin rights. As it stands, all Bureaucrats and Admins are in Europe. We really could do with someone to cover American continent times. smurfy (coms) 21:29, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Agreed with Sean, it'll be a yes from me too. (talk) 21:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blake/Freddy Yeah, we just had an edit conflict, your edit was almost identical to mine, but you were faster. smurfy (coms) 09:58, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, could you vote? Thanks (talk) 14:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Staff Man, you were right, situation is crazy! First we lost Ilan and now The Tom too! But don't worry, with VaultBoy as our b'crat, we'll have a cleanup on the staff, some staff members are never active! (talk) 21:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) : Let's not forget about WildBrick142, he deserves a patroller position more than anyone. (talk) 21:35, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: And Tony 1998, I was previously talking about him to The Tom, check his contributions, he only edited his user page and a blog post since october. (talk) 21:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: I guess we'll have to stay with two bureaucrats until we find someone else to fit the job. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Good to hear, I can't wait to have your help. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Apart from some vandals back in the day, this is the most busiest I've ever been on this wiki. I aren't officially a Bureaucrat yet however because I haven't been given the rights but I'm in the middle of trying to sort this out but it will most likely be tomorrow I get them. Then I can start promoting and demoting people. Good to know everyone is behind me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll start getting this sorted. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Future I completely agree, day 1 starts tommorow or today at midnight! When everything is sorted out after users leaving us in a bit of a mess!. (talk) 21:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) This is a revolution, the new wiki starts tomorrow! (talk) 21:58, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Another One? I know my timing could've been better. But hopefully this place can have a staff revamp now. It looks like you're going to get promoted now, so good luck with that :). I've given Tom b'crat rights. Tom Talk 22:13, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I removed my b'crat rights so Vaultboy will have to promote you. Tom Talk 22:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Do I have to apply now or should I wait until the situation here has been resolved? It seems that there still some people to be promoted, not to mention that AndreEagle17 and I have been discussing about other staff members that have been pretty inactive for the past months and should probably been demoted too. 558050 Talk 20:23 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the recommendation Leo. I've been thinking about it but I don't think I'd be a fantastic one to be honest. I've only been on the Wiki since July and so am still a "novice", I've only created the one page (and a minor one at that) and I'm useless at adding images since I don't have the technology to do so, most of my edits have been "cleaner" edits, and I often go out on weekday evenings and almost every Saturday, so I'm absent for a fair bit of the time. Personally I think someone like Wildbrick would make a better patroller as he's a better all round editor than I am. Thanks again for the recommendation though :) I haven't ruled it out though and would certainly consider it in the future. SJWalker (talk) 23:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey Leon Davis! Congrats on becoming an admin. You really deserve it! ( ) 17:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks and he's been looking to come back for a long time now (since November or earlier). I'd suggest, as you said, to keep him blocked. ( ) 21:34, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Test your block tool User:WikiexpertTeam Torrent link added to main GTA page. smurfy (coms) 22:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Should have been an insta-block IMO, the account is just spamming all over wikia with zoomfiles torrent links. smurfy (coms) 23:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Templates Really? Why are their names not in the staff page then? Are they still part of the wikia in some way? --558050 (talk) 23:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Leon. JBanton and Tony1998 aren't the only inactive staff. I believe Dodo8, Messi1983 (by Vault Boy only) and Mikey Klebbitz also need to be warned about inactivity. ( ) 23:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Yes, See my list here. smurfy (coms) 23:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Dodo8 is also very inactive. You could put his name down on the noticeboard. I think having three active admins is better than 7 admins with 4 of them being inactive. ( ) 00:46, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::: Hey Leo, as per the staff page: "Community discussions on whether to demote a current staff member also take place on the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. A percentage of 70% is required to demote an administrator or bureaucrat, 60% or unanimous consensus among bureaucrats to demote a patroller. Requests for demotion may be deleted by an uninvolved bureaucrat, but not the bureaucrat the vote was invoked against." you should have put the votes on the RfP page, not the general community noticeboard. smurfy (coms) 00:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Thanks Leo. I'll be honest I'm not brilliant at uploading images but I'll do my best. SJWalker (talk) 00:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Leo, for my staff pic I want this artwork () but I fear I may have messed up with the naming and it appears that the image as a thumb is too big. Apologies if that is the case. SJWalker (talk) 01:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've uploaded a new version of Sam's photo with square dimensions (creates a bit of space at the side but includes more of the weapon) and tested it. Can you try replacing the jpg with the png? Also there are links missing in his and my photos. smurfy (coms) 02:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Leo and thanks Smurf. Apologies for the inconvenience. SJWalker (talk) 12:02, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Deletes Thanks, I was cleaning up some of the and there was no reason for those to exist to need a single redirect. Search terms would produce the correct article or the redirect I left. smurfy (coms) 00:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rename Hey Leon. Here some pages that need to be renamed: *Topaz St Underground Car Park *Blaine County FLEECA Bank *Achievements and Trophies in GTA IV *Achievements and Trophies in GTA V *Achievements in GTA Chinatown Wars *Achievements in GTA San Andreas, rename to Achievements (GTA San Andreas) *Epsilon Program in 3D Universe Thanks. --[[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Probation Okey dokey. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Photos Well, my plan had been to start next week when I'd have the PC version, but that's been set back at least 2 months. I've been taking some when I get on PS4, but it hasn't been priority #1 for my time. I don't know if you saw the discussion I started with JBanton about the vehicles manual of style and image galleries update but I'd like to make that a big project once the PC version is out, to update all "latest' images and apply the new MoS and image gallery templates accross the board. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Promotion from Patroller to Admin Well, it's interesting you say that since you are the only one who has made that stipulation. Until your latest edit, the "rules" said nothing about how long one had to serve as a patroller and you seem to have slipped that change in there without discussion or agreement from anyone else. I'm not saying it's necessarily wrong, but it's not something Tom agreed with, in fact, he said "a month or two" only a couple of days ago. As I said in the discussion, I'm in no particular rush to fill those vacant roles, whether it's in 2 months or 4 or 6. As long as you guys manage the workload and none of you go AWOL, it wont matter. p.s. Can you fix the missing links on the Staff page - mine and Sam's image don't have the link to our profiles. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 00:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) User Hi Leo. A user keeps adding false information despite being warned by myself, 558 and Smurf not to. Could you deal with him please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 01:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Vandal This user have been causing some trouble. Could you deal with him? --[[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:17, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hold fire on 427codpete I think I have managed to pull him back from the brink, despite needing a bit too long a revert battle than I was comfortable with, I could sense there was a sensible conclusion on the horizon. smurfy (coms) 02:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) No, you can fire away now It was false hope. I honestly thought I could get some sensible contributions out of him, but no luck. smurfy (coms) 04:56, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, Message Wall? I see: Profile|Talk|Blog|Contributions. : His talk page is all one-way traffic from the three patrollers who were warning him, all his comments/replies are in edit summaries on his warred-over pages which is one of the things I warned him to stop doing that he ignored. : He's probably gone for the night so it can wait until you or one of the others gets on a PC to check. smurfy (coms) 05:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : His Talk and his smurfy (coms) 06:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply I'm busy so I cannot do the report right now. If you want to do it by yourself, all you need to know is here. If you need info feel free to stop by my talk page. Cheers. 14:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :BTW, I saw your messages on Community Wikia. I recommend you ignoring both of them (especially X) as they are the kind of persons who don't care about warnings nor blocks. The thread itself was posted 2 months ago, and I haven't seen him around here for more than 2 months, so honestly don't waste your time with them. 15:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blockings Thanks Leo. He ignored three of us so hopefully the block will help him learn, though I won't hold my breath. As for Sean, Jay and X, the report and evidence has been sent. SJWalker (talk) 15:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Infobox business Hey Leon. I changed the background color of the image section in the business infobox, the reason is because some of the logos were simple impossible to see with the black color in the background. See the Kronos, Ron (the previous logo), Heat or Bahama Mamas LC pages for examples. I hope thats not a problem. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Weather Haha, must have just done a quick swap of weather systems for a bit. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:10, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Nice one. Do you work in the city or rural areas? Or even in a snow-desert? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::So how many miles do you approximately live away from Alaska? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Just a question Are you really 46 years old? Messi1983 (talk) 09:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :True that you're never too old for GTA. The vote was to demote both users and that is what I did. Messi1983 (talk) 18:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC)